Looks like rain
by TokyoJunk
Summary: Lady tries to fight the feelings growing inside of her. slight lady/dante.


Note: credit to youtube user drsw36 for providing all those delicious DMC3 cut scenes for reference.

* * *

**-Looks like rain-**

* * *

"Well, this is my kind of rain," the silver haired man holding onto her ankle says as he examines the thick night sky. "No wonder the sky looks so funny today."

She doesn't know if that's a cheesy come on or not, but when he refuses to let her go, and continues with "It'd be a waste if you ended up as just a pretty stain," she believes this warrants a bullet to the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" he barks, "Here I am trying to help you, and you show your thanks by shooting me?!"

Make that two.

The fact that he's a demon turns her off completely and his apparent arrogance grinds on her nerves as well.

Not that any of it matters, because she's just added another demon to her shit list.

* * *

When she meets him the next time, he's completely drenched blood.

"So this is the next stage?"

"Wait!" she shouts, her gun aimed at his back.

"If you're asking for a date," he says, swerving sharply around and knocking her armed hand out of his way. Her arm loops back to its previous position. "Forget it. Cause I make it a point not to go out with women who shoot me in the head."

The dark joke makes the right side of her lips curve up.

"Date a demon?" She chuckles, because really, his idea of her dating him is both highly amusing and delusional. "I'm not that desperate. Besides, I really don't care for guys who stink like blood."

He begins to smell himself, lifting his blood soaked arms to let his nose inhale the putrid smelling liquid from under them. The thick red substance looks glossy, like a second skin adhering to his body. The way he exaggerates how his nose inhales bothers her. His very existence annoys her and she's tempted to let her finger slip on the trigger not once, but multiple times.

"You're right," he says, and the lurking demon behind her is shot over her shoulder. Likewise, she shoots the demon behind him, and from there they begin an easy going battle.

They cover each other's backs, shooting any demon that comes into sight. From the way he effortlessly switches his aim from target to target—at times crossing his guns to deliver a powerful rain of bullets—she can tell that he's already bored.

"So, tell me! What's your name?"

"I don't have a name!" she shouts over the sound of hailing bullets. She swings her Uzi around and pumps enough lead to reduce the couching demon at her feet to dust.

"Okay then, what should I call you?"

"I don't care, whatever you want!"

She almost stops shooting when she realizes what her comment could mean, and hopes to God he doesn't nickname something degrading like "babe".

"Whatever, Lady."

He jumps up from their inner circle of bullets and lands on the top of the steps ahead. She continues to shoot, ignoring the slight burn on her cheeks, and pretends it's due to fighting the increased number of demons rather than the name he's just given her.

"I'll leave this to you, cuz I don't want to miss the party."

Lady (might as well keep the title since he'll insist on calling her that no matter how much she protests) finishes her last round, letting the smoking empty shells land on the floor. She reloads quickly, and aims her weapons at the on coming demons.

"Who counted on you anyway?"

* * *

For the past hour, she's been having difficulty trying not to think about the infuriating silver haired demon. As luck (or lack there of in her mind) would have it, she runs into him again. She can tell this meeting won't end up like the others when her eyes meet her father's corpse on the floor. The scene awakens something within her, a fire mixed with pure hatred and jealously that churns insider her. She shoots at him, just shy of missing the back of his head.

"Well that was quick." He turns around.

Lady keeps her gun aimed at him while she walks slowly forward. She surveys the body, immediately recognizing the pulsating scar on the left side of her father's face.

"That man…" she points. "Did you kill him?"

"So what if I did?"

The smugness in his voice is just enough to send her over the edge and she shoots. The demon dodges to his left, letting out an exciting call when she loops her Uzi to the right, discharging a stream of bullets. He turns around, swinging his arm over her as she ducks. Lady quickly rises and shoots, but the shot is deterred as the demon brings the head of his gun down onto hers. She brings her right arm around and shoots again, only to have him meet her move for move. This makes the hatred that silently simmered inside of her come to a fiery boil.

They violently dance like this for a brief moment, the sound of guns and metal clicking and clashing against each other forming music. Her hand holding the Uzi is held tightly at the wrist as he pushes her arm back. A hail of bullets sails across the ceiling, shattering glass and stone alike when she tries wriggling out of his grasp.

"Ooh, I love a fast woman."

"Shut up!" she snaps.

When she pushes his hand down, releasing herself from his grip, she shoots. She grunts in frustration when she keeps missing the easiest shots. She's being sloppy and she knows this because she'll do anything at the moment to get a single hit to shut up his endless whooping and cheering. He's teetering on her last nerve and it doesn't help that he keeps a calm head about it, casually dismissing her blows and tricks with effortless blocks. He pushes her back and she quickly swerves around to shoot.

"He was obsessed with becoming the Devil," she begins while hitting him with her guns. At close range, she's running out of ammunition and ideas. He blocks her easily, letting her stray shots hit the stone walls.

"So much he killed his own wife!"

The bitter truth of this statement makes her mind reach back to when her mother was still alive. Back when she was Mary, a girl child full of innocence and curiosity. When her mother was alive, she taught Mary the necessary lessons to understand life. She taught her to have patience, strength, and determination in order to grow up and become a reliable spirit. She learned to love through her mother, to accept people despite their flaws and forgive those who have sinned against her. Her mother was her life, her reason for being and her father robbed Mary of her nurturing grace.

"For that he butchered innocent people too. He's the most vile kind of creature."

Their arms lock around each other, guns pointing at opposite sides. She pushes with all her strength forward, hoping to weaken his hold on her. He relents a little before pushing her back and letting go. He turns around quickly and she takes advantage of the small opening to shoot. The demon meets her shot and cocks her gun to the side with his. Lady launches herself forward, left leg kicking up to connect to the side of his head. She loses her balance when his right hand clutches her behind the knee, and she recovers safely by swinging her right leg up, swiftly climbing on to the man's head. He seems to be enjoying their wrestling match as she twists and turns around his neck. She desperately wants to punch him if only to stop his absurd cat calls from getting any louder when he looks up her skit.

She goes around him one last time before kicking herself off. They shoot at one another in the increasing distance between them, their shots chipping off bits of stone wall. Her back hits the corner of the wall and for a brief second she's out of breath and dizzy. She rolls over and stops on her knees, guns raised and ready to fire. The silver haired demon examines his red leather coat, frowning at the large bullet holes decorating it. This gives her a bit of pleasure knowing that she'd hit the bastard where it hurt the most, his vanity.

She grabs this chance to stand up, running towards him, guns blaring with fire. He jumps into the air, reciprocating with his own shots. She slides underneath, switching her aim towards the ceiling as he flies overhead. She twists around when he's out of her sight and aims her gun towards his chest. He turns after landing on the ground and does the same by aiming his gun at her.

It surprises her how much alike they are in combat. They both move as if they know of what the other will do and meet each other tit for tat when it comes to shooting.

They hold their stance for a moment. He's looking down at her with his gun aimed at her head. She's looking up at him, resting on one knee, and her lungs burning with oxygen as she feels the adrenaline rush pulsate through her muscles.

"To top it off," Lady says standing up, breath ragged and chopped. "That filthy scum is my father."

"Well, we have something in common." The demon points at himself, giving her a smartass grin. "I have a dysfunctional family too."

She wants so badly to scream at him, to yell that he and her were nothing alike. She's a human and he's a demon, two beings from opposite sides of the spectrum. How could the demon in front of her say that he was like her? He was a monster. The smug way he talks to her, his passive aggressiveness, and his mocking tone. How dare he compare himself to her, knowing nothing of what she's been through, he absolutely had no right.

Lady points her gun at him, jabbing it with every single word. "And what would you know about family?!"

"You're a demon!" her words echo.

"This is my father…" she points at herself. "My family!"

She points her gun at him. "This was all supposed to end by my hand."

She realizes at the moment that it's much too late for revenge and wonders if given the chance, would she had gone through killing her father. Lady thinks she would have hesitated, if only for a slight pause, because no matter what he may have done in the past, the vile creature was still her family, her blood.

She drops her arm down. Her previous anger and hate have morphed into an anchor of sorrow and regret. She's pulled down, sinking further into her depression.

Lady turns around to look at her father again. She trained so hard to get up to this point. Her hatred for him was enough fuel to keep her going. Killing him by her own hand was the only means that would grant her some type of fulfillment in her life. Now that he's gone, she has nothing left.

"Aren't ya gonna shoot?" the demon asks. Her silence is enough of an answer. "Well that's a switch."

"Just go. I don't care anymore."

She hangs her head and she doesn't know who she's more disappointed in: herself for not killing her father, the demon for getting there first, or her father for destroying her life.

The demon turns around and walks away.

"Family, huh?"

* * *

Her carelessness has gotten out of control.

Her father is still alive and is in fact behind the entire ordeal. He managed to turn the twin demons against one another as well as drag her into their mess by playing with her emotions. Her face seethes as she thinks back to the threesome's earlier confrontation.

The twin demons fought each other, a relentless fight that proved difficult to cut in. But Lady needed to have her presence known. She blamed Vergil in the beginning, thinking that her father was fooled into becoming the demon's minion. But when her father showed up, dressed up as a clown (a jester no less), she knew her opinion was about to change.

Now she knows better.

At the moment she's trying to clean the wound her father had given her with her own weapon. The wound is deep, but thankfully the man didn't reach bone. She uncaps the small bottle of rubbing alcohol and pours the clear liquid onto it.

"Fuck!"

The massive burn from her own treatment makes her chew on the inside of her cheeks as she fights the pain.

"Here, let me help."

Lady looks up and sure enough the cocky demon is there. He offers his hand in peace.

She looks down at her bag of supplies, shifting through items as if looking for something.

"I'm fine."

She doesn't expect it when he pins her hands down. Her mouth opens then shuts as the demon expertly maneuvers through her supply bag. He grabs a wad of cotton, a roll of bandages, and a tube of antiseptic. She decides to watch him for the moment, curious to see how well he screws up before she pushes him aside and does the job herself.

She hisses when he dabs a bit of the alcohol soaked cotton onto her injury and glares at him. He looks up at her, cerulean eyes glowing through a curtain of silver silk, and smirks. She turns her head to the side to scowl at a near by pile of debris. Why does he have to act like a complete pompous asshole all the time? And why do her cheeks burn every time he does? She both hates and is embarrassed of the fact that he's this close to her and can't hear the deafening sound her heart drumming or sense the dizzying waves of butterflies fluttering inside of her.

She glares harder at the pile of broken stones as if it's their fault she's feeling this way. She's tempted to turn her head to look back at the demon, but resorts to shifting her eyes towards him instead. He looks up just in time to meet her gaze and Lady inhales sharply, a sound that's caught between an annoyed snort and a humph of displeasure. She returns her angry gaze to the pile of rubble and she can hear the demon in front of her attempting to snort down a laugh while he continues working. She ignores him for the moment and concentrates on forcing her heart and insides to go back to normal.

The demon works diligently, carefully rolling the cotton ball around the edges of the wound where there's some blood and grime. He cleans the wound quickly, and uncaps the tube of antiseptic. Lady suppresses a small shiver when his long calloused fingers gently apply a thick coating of the cooling cream. The tips of his fingers slowly drag themselves on the surface of her skin; her skin breaks out into goosebumps from his contact. The stinging pain of having her wound disinfected is gone and in its place lays a slight heat, a pleasurable wave of warmth that seems to come from his touch alone.

When he's done wrapping her injury, the man looks at her bandaged thigh with a frown.

"It's going to scar," he laments.

"Like I care."

He shrugs.

"Just saying," he says, standing up, his solemn haze quickly dissipating.

"You've got nice legs," he says, cocksure.

"You're an idiot."

She stands up, gingerly testing her weight on her injured leg. To her surprise, it doesn't hurt one bit.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've called me yet."

"Get out of the way," she says, trying go push him aside. She manages to get pass him, only he turns around and blocks her again.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you, twice?"

She moves left then right, trying to find an opening. He meets her at every move, much to her chagrin.

Lady stops and sighs.

"Thank you."

The demon laughs. "That's my girl!"

"I'm not your girl!" Lady says, cross. She pushes pass him, this time shoving him off to the side and he lets her.

Two paces later, he's in front of her again. His face only inches away from hers.

"Oh?" Lady feels corned, yet she doesn't move when he brings his hand to cup her chin. "What are you then?"

His Lady.

"No one!" she shouts, cheeks burning, trying to chase that ridiculous idea out of her brain.

She doesn't understand why he gets under her skin so much. She doesn't get why she can't stop thinking about him at the most inopportune moments like when she's fighting. She knows that he's playing with her. He likes to see her get riled up, he wants to make her snap. But Lady doesn't want to play his games, especially when he's the one making up the rules.

Lady knows the demon is behind her, watching her as she walks up to the large demonic tower that her father had summoned earlier.

"Are ya gonna go?"

She surveys the glowing pillar and nods.

"Yes, I'm going to finish him off."

"Well you might as well forget it. Cuz, you're no match for him," he says matter-a-factly.

"Regardless, I must go," she says, "I had a chance to stop him before, but I couldn't. I'm responsible for all this mess."

"Responsible? Does it bother you that much?"

"He's my father." She glares at him. She thinks, bitterly, that her father took advantage of her emotions and made her act like a complete fool. She's going to end this by her hand because it's her responsibility. It's her job to correct her mistakes and set things right.

"Besides." Lady turns, walking away from the demon, looking for the right spot to shoot the small grappling hook from her Kalina-Ann. "Who else can undo what he's done?"

She launches the hook and hears the faint clang of the metal digging into stone. "A demon like you," she says, looking at the man. "Wouldn't understand…" and with that she tugs and is pulled to the top.

* * *

She's leaning against an old bookshelf, doubled over trying to catch her haggard breath, when she hears his foot steps near by.

"What's wrong, you tired?"

Lady's ears redden at the mocking tone in his voice.

"Then stand back," he says passing her, "I'll take care of this."

Something about the way he easily dismisses her makes her want to riddle him with bullets.

"No, YOU stand back," she retorts in a cold voice. She stands erect, the fiery pain of her aching muscles now forgotten as she aims her gun at the demon's back.

The man quickly spins around and grabs the barrel of her gun. The sudden action makes her finger slip on the trigger and the gun goes off, shooting him in the abdomen.

He draws himself close to her. His eyes glowing with a hint of annoyance as he clenches his jaw, making his features look hard and edged.

"I told you, you can't do it. Don't you get it? This is not a human's job."

"You're the one who doesn't get it," she says breaking him off from starting another thought. "It's not something you can reason with."

Killing Arkham was and still is her job because he lost the bit of his sanity once he became obsessed with Sparda, lost his humanity when he murdered her mother, and lost his soul once he bargained his way into helping—and soon afterwards betraying—Vergil. Lady doesn't consider Arkham to be human anymore. He was now a power hungry demon.

The thought makes Lady think that it doesn't matter what you are, human or demon, nothing matters once the heart grows cold and loses itself in a pit of darkness.

She knows that the demon in front of her will never understand. What does he know about family?

So Lady explains it to him the best way she knows how.

"It has nothing to do with me being a human and you being a demon," she says, snatching her armed hand from his grip. "I'm driven by the inability to forgive him. My soul is screaming! Demanding me to kill him," she rants, pushing the gun to his chest to emphasizing her point.

The demon snatches the gun out of her hand, annoyed by her actions.

"That's enough motivation to keep me going." She steps back until she senses Kalina-Ann behind her. She swings the large missile launcher onto her back.

"Besides, this is my family matter," she says walking by him. "You should stay out of it."

"Okay Lady, I get the picture now."

She stops from going any further and turns around.

"But I can't just sit back and watch either. I'm pretty pissed at him too, ya know."

He throws her gun across the floor. Before Lady can think about bending down to retrieve it, the demon whips out his twin guns.

"Now, get out of my way or there'll be some consequences."

"Fair enough." Her hands reach behind for Kalina-Anna. "I wasn't planning to let any demons live anyway."

He gives her an amused smirk.

"Not even one!" she yells and fires.

The demon quickly dodges her attack, swiftly jumping into the air and landing after the missile explodes into a bookcase.

They stare at each other, their weapons cocked and ready as sheets of old paper rain around them.

Lady runs forward, her missile launcher striking against the demon's sword. The deafening clanging sounds their weapons make echoes through the air and once they're locked, the demon leans forward into her and smiles.

"Is that all you got?"

"Don't test me!"

She pushes him back, freeing Kalina-Ann from the sword's grip. The demon slings his sword onto his back, drawing out his guns soon afterwards. She takes this small opening to open fire again, letting the missile launcher push her back as it shoots a rocket his way. He jumps up and lands on the rocket, riding it with glee from the sounds of his excited cat calls.

He rides the missile into a book case, letting it explode into a dark cloud of dust and burning papers. Lady tucks and rolls when a stream of bullets emerges from the dust cloud as the demon walks out unharmed. She stops on her knees, her Uzi returning shots with rapid fire. The demon jumps up into the air again, flipping and landing behind her. She's forced to withdraw Kalina-Ann again when he draws his sword. She's roughly pushed back, and before she reaches the wall, she's pulled forward by his hand on her missile launcher. She quickly lets go, a move that would surely work against her favor seeing as how he now has her weapon. But the demon throws Kalina-Ann aside and instead reaches for her.

When his arm swoops around to grab her, Lady ducks, and tries to land a punch in his groin. Sensing this, the demon stops her in time, his hand tightly gripping her at the wrist. He pulls her up from her crouched position and spins her around. He pulls her close before making her dizzy, chest to chest, his face close to her neck. Lady has to remind herself to breathe when his lips softly brush against her earlobe.

"Shall we dance?"

His soothing voice travels in the form of heat around her earlobe, before transforming into throbbing pulse down her neck.

Her body tenses when she catches onto the game he's playing. She isn't stupid. She knows he's only doing this to rile her up. She's not going to accept the idea that he might actually like her. She pulls the gun smugly tucked between her hip and his coat up, and presses the end of the barrel under his chin.

"So I'm guessing you don't want me to lead?"

He pulls away when she shoots. Lady quickly skids towards her missile launcher and grabs it while dodging a rain of bullets. She fires another rocket his way and pulls back to avoid the blast. When the smoke clears, she doesn't hesitate to see whether or not he'll come out unharmed, instead she launches her grappling hook on the edge of a book case and pulls herself up to the top. She can see him looking for her and when she showers him with bullets to let him know that she's above, the demon looks up and switches weapons.

His hands and feet become thickly covered with a rock like armor. He thrusts a punch at the bookcase she's standing on and it violently collapses. She hops onto the next case and throws a grenade his way. The room rumbles from the explosion and Lady jumps down from the bookcase. When the demon comes towards her, she hammers Kalina-Ann into the ground and activates the mini-missile launcher. This doesn't do much damage when he dodges, but it buys her enough time to draw her pistol and Uzi.

She shoots a load his way, littering the floor with empty shells. He takes some of the damage before the force of his punch throws her back a few feet. She flips up to lessen the blow and lands on her feet. He meets her with another punch, but she dodges in time and brings her leg up. He blocks her with his right arm and grabs her ankle. Lady twists her body and kicks up her other leg to connect to his head. He lets her go and when Lady fully flips and brings her other leg up, the demon leans back to avoid the kick.

Lady lands on the floor and quickly rolls when she senses him drawing near. His thick armored arm slams into the ground, creating a crater of rubble and stone. She gets up again and empties out her pistol's clip.

Her speed and agility are her only means to overcome his inhuman strength at the moment. With this in mind she decides to go on the defense, hoping to tire him out before breaking out her initiative on the attack.

She reloads quickly, loading a fresh clip and breaking out another belt of cartridges for her Uzi. It's a matter a time before he corners her and she finds, as she dodges his blows, that he's not fighting hard enough. In fact, when she lets his punch connect to her stomach, it doesn't seem to hurt as much as she'd expect it to. He looks a bit surprised when he lands the blow and she looks up at him, eyes glowing with a fiery anger.

"Don't hold back!" she roars.

She pushes him back with all her strength and empties her Uzi in his direction. If there's one thing that Lady despises the most, it is to be underestimated. She's pissed down the throats of too many demons to be taken lightly. So it gives her an odd sense of pleasure when she goes all out. Trying her best to keep him in close contact, Lady shoots, throws grenades, and fires missiles.

The battle drags on in this manner and soon she can feel the muscles in her legs ache. She's running out of stamina, from the way her breath is shortened, but she refuses to give up. She wasn't going to let this demon rob her of her glory. Arkham was going to die by her hands and her hands alone.

He finally gets the picture and lands a kick with so much force, that Lady is thrown back against one of the bookcases. The books falls on her, adding insult to injury as she tries to stand up. The blow has left her breathless and she tries to both catch her breath and properly shoot the demon. He's no where in sight and Lady tries moving to look for him.

She's weak and she knows this. She doubts she can keep up for another minute let alone another hour. She rounds the corner of a bookcase and sees him, his rock like gauntlets gone. She shoots at him and that gets his attention. He slowly turns around and looks at her, his face looks grave and sympathetic. Lady wants to spit at him, wants to shout that she doesn't need his pity, that she can and will handle this on her own with out his charity.

She steps back when he calmly walks closer. Her back reaches the wall and she holds herself up with one hand as she keeps shooting at him with the other. The shots are sloppy as he doesn't even bother dodging them. He's won and Lady begins to wonder why he isn't smiling like a complete idiot instead of looking so disappointed.

Before she knows it, she's out of rounds and the empty click of her gun is the only sound that echoes between them. He brings her arm down and she doesn't push him away when he draws in close.

"I'll take care of him."

He's much too close for comfort, but she doesn't push him away. She's tempted to lick her lips, to let him kiss her when he slowly leans down, closing the distance between their faces. She sighs and turns her head away. It's much too soon for things like that.

He reads her signal loud and clear, and pushes himself off of her.

"Why do you care so much?" she asks.

He turns around to look at her.

"This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds," he begins, walking with opened arms. "And now my brother's trying to break that spell and turn everything into demonville. This is my family matter too," he says nodding.

She looks down at her feet, finally understanding. She's been judging him from the very beginning, never giving him a chance on the fact that he's a demon. It never occurred to her that deep down, when it comes to matters of the heart or family, he, a demon, might actually understand.

"Quite frankly at first, I didn't give a damn."

She looks up, hoping that he just didn't prove her thoughts wrong.

"But because of you, I know what's important now. I know what I need to do."

She almost breathes a sigh of relief at that. The demon turns to walk away, but she stops him.

"Wait!"

He looks at her.

"Trust me, I'll make things right for you," he says walking up to her. "That's what my soul is telling me to do."

She pushes Kalina-Ann towards him. "Use this."

He smirks.

"How much is it gonna cost me?"

She draws the missile launcher back.

"You can give me your name," she says, realizing that all this time she doesn't even know his name.

"Dante."

She nods. Despite the demon lacking the eloquence of an Italian poet, the name strangely suits him.

Dante walks off with Kalina-Ann on his shoulder.

"Dante." She calls out, not sure why she wants to keep him any longer. She knew she could trust him, but just seeing him walk off like that, there was just something wrong.

"Please." And although the thought flickers in her mind for a second, Lady swallows her pride. "Free my father."

Dante nods.

"I will, Lady."

He walks off.

Lady slumps against the wall, finally giving into her exhausted body. She lets her head rest on her knees and closes her eyes.

He said he would free her father.

But deep down inside, she hopes he doesn't.

* * *

She doesn't know if Dante didn't finish her father off on purpose or if her father managed to survive through his own force of will. Regardless of the reason, she was given the opportunity to end it. And when she did, she laughed. She laughed so hard that she eventually started to cry. She told herself she was laughing at the irony of it all and not the idea of her last blood connection being shot to death by her own hand.

The road back down the demon tower is silent, the lack of battles a sure sign that whatever Dante's up to is drawing to a near close.

When Lady reaches the city, she looks up at the darkened cloudy sky.

Now this is my kind of rain.

She hopes he makes it back in one piece. Not that she actually cares, because he's a demon. He's perfectly able to take care of himself. She just wants her missile launcher back since she paid a hefty penny to have it custom made.

No wonder the sky looks funny today.

She banishes his voice from her mind and forces herself to think of other, more important things, like where in the world might her bike be.

Lady walks around the disaster site, surveying the piles of rubble that used to be shops and buildings. Her ears pick up the faint sound of footsteps and she quickly whips around.

It's Dante.

The sight of the demon ignites something inside of her. She's caught between giving him the kiss he wanted from her before and punching him squarely in the face for making her think about him so much.

"What an ordeal," he says breathing a sigh. "You're still here?"

"I need that back," she says.

He hands the missile launcher over.

"No late charges I hope," he says pulling Kalina-Ann back a second.

It takes a lot on her part to not smirk back. "I'll think about it."

Dante walks by her and looks up at the moving gray clouds in the sky.

"We should be fine for now. But I'm sure they'll be back soon. Very soon."

She looks at him, only to see him trying to look down.

"Are you crying?"

"It's only the rain," he remarks.

She brings her hand out, hoping to catch any water droplets.

"The rain already stopped."

His face shifts to the side. "Devils never cry."

"I see."

She understands now. Despite the fact that her father morphed into a despicable creature full of evil, deep down she knew that she cared about him. Like her, Dante probably still loves his brother, despite his heinous plans and ideals.

"Maybe somewhere out there even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one," she says, looking at the sky before letting her gaze settle on him. "Don't you think?"

He shrugs.

"Maybe."

There's a short silence before Lady raises her gun and aims over Dante's shoulder. Her bullets pulverize the first two demons from the herd waiting in front of them.

"By the way." She gets her Uzi ready. "Looks like we're gonna be busy for a while."

She swears she hears Dante smother a chuckle.

"Well bring it on! I love this!"

She prefers to see him this way, in higher spirits.

"This is what I live for!"

Even when he's a huge dork.

"I'm absolutely crazy about it!"

She wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
